D Day
by codywrasman
Summary: This is a one shot story of the d day landings Harvey who's enlisted in the us army figths a battle at Omaha beach against Nazi Germany during World war 2. WARNING MAY CONTAIN blood War violence and language viewer discretion is advised


June 6th 1944 Omaha beach

In the English channel a group of landing craft loaded with American soldiers were approaching the beach

In one of the landing craft was an older bluebird holding a m1 carbine

The blue bird just looked at his fellow soilders most of them getting sea sick and started throwing up onto the floor of the landing craft

Captian" clear the raft 30 seconds God be with you

Me port side stick starboard side stick move fast and clear those mortar holes get to the shingle on cover I'll see you on the beach.

The blue bird just gripped onto his weapon in a tight grip but all Harvey could think about is the one he left

( Flashback )

In Harvey's house Harvey just got dressed in his soilders uniforms and got ready and ate his breakfast yet Harvey just looked at his three children lily timmy and jhon

After eating his breakfast he just got up and ready and walked out the door but he just saw his wife piri piri who just looked at him with a tear coming down her cheek fearing she might not see him again.

Harvey" I know honey but I have to do this for my country.

Piri piri" I know you do I know ( sheds a tear )

Harvey" I love you.

Piri piri" I love you too

All of a sudden piri piri gives Harvey a picture of her and the kids.

Piri piri" promise you'll come back to me.

Harvey" I can't promise but I'll try.

Soon Harvey walked away from his home looking back to see Piri piri shedding a tear then Harvey looked to see his children in tears as well fearing they were never gonna see there father again Harvey just shedded a tear as well and just walked away.

( End of flashback )

All of a sudden the whistle blows and the landing craft door drops but all of a sudden soilders around Harvey get shot by bullets blood splatters on Harvey's face and dead soilders fall to the ground .

In the beach in bunkers were Nazi germen soilders armed with MG42s also known as Hitler's buzzsaw becuse it fires alot of rounds per minute.

In the landing craft soilders jump over the sides of the craft into the water but drown becuse of the weight of there equipment just pulled them down

Outside the bunkers Nazi German soldiers were firing artillery shells and mortar rounds at the soilders at the beach

Harvey just looked at soilders around him getting shot or up but morters

All of a sudden a morter explodes behind Harvey and everything went quiet for Harvey the blue bird just saw utter choas around him seeing one soilder screaming as he was blown in half with his guts coming out

The blue bird turns to see a group of American soilders massacred by a rain of bullets with one soilder walking to them holding a severed arm

All of a sudden one of the landing craft explodes with some soilders on fire some run to the water one a few fall to the ground dead still burning.

Harvey sees his helmet a puts it out with some water mixed with blood in the helmet as he puts it on Bloods spills off the helmet with and all of a sudden his hearing comes back.

All of a sudden Jared runs to his freind.

Jared" Harvey are you okay?

Harvey" I think so.

Jared" get off the beach if we stay here we're dead

Shows a soilder shooting his m1 grand at the bunkers untill all of a sudden PING a clip enjects out of the gun meaning that the gun was out of bullets

Me" hey guys over here.

Jared and Harvey see me and Dade and run towards me dodging bullets along the way and the make it to the cover.

Jared" why do we do.

Me" we got to get to that single.

With that me Dade harvey and Jared run to the a shingle were there was a barb wire fence and sand just below the fence.

Me" wait Jared where'd your BAR?

Jared" bottom of the channel trying to drown me.

Me" find a replacement.

Jated" rigth

Dade" where's my brother.

Shows Wade and a few medics trying to help a severely wounded soldier who was bleeding badly.

Me" there he is.

We just shouted for Wade to come towards us but he was to busy helping out the wounded soilder.

Me" WADE WE NEED YOU GET THE FUCK OVER HERE.

Dade WE NEED YOU.

Wade" we did it we stop the bleeding we...

All of a sudden a bullet hits the soilder on the head killing him instantly.

Wade" FUCK.

The angry rabbit just began shouting at the germens in there bunkers.

Wade" just give him a fucking chance you son of a chance you son of a bitch.

All of a sudden Jared with a Browning BAR comes to wade

Jared" boy Cody needs you come on.

With that Jared and Wade run to the single

Me need help lots of it like fucken tanks or something.

Jared" I don't know what happened to those tanks they must of sunk or something from what I've heard.

Me" SHIT

Wade" they're killing us he don't have a fucking chance then that ain't Fair.

I get my m1 Thompson out.

Me" gather weapons and ammo

Dade" gather weapons and ammo

Around the beach soilders take weapons from wounded or dead soilders.

Elsewhere Harvey loads up his m1 carbine Dade loads up his m1 Grand rifle

Me" bangalore's bring the bangalore's.

Fellow soilders but the Bangalore torpedo together and burrows them into the sand just below the barb wire fence

All of a sudden a bullet hits a soilder in the helmet but the soilder is still alive because of the protection of his helmet.

Soilder number one" Jesus.

Soldier number 2" lucky bastard.

All of a sudden another bullet hits the soilder in the forehead this time killing him instantly.

Me" bangalore's clear the shingle.

Dade" FIRE IN THE HOLE.

Soilder number one" FIRE IN THE HOLE.

All of a sudden the shingle explodes and the barbed wire fences destroyed.

With the barbed wire fence we just begin shooting in at the bunker

Dade just kept shooting at the bunker with his m1 Grand all of a sudden ( PING ) the empty clip enjected out of the gun Dade just puts another clip of ammo into the gun.

Me" Foo.

All of a sudden foo armed with a Springfield bolt action sniper rifle appears

Foo" yes sir?

Me" see the impact crater?

Foo" yes sir.

Me" it should complete defilade from that machine gun wait for my command.

The imp just kissed his rosary.

Me" go

With that who runs to the impact crater and takes Refuge in the impact crater.

And he begins aiming at a Nazi German soilder machine gunner with the help how to sniper scope and all of a sudden BANG the Nazi German soilder falls to the ground dead.

Elsewhere on the beach soldiers were just praying and some Without Limbs just crawled.

Back with foo all of a sudden foo shoots another machine gunner.

With two machine guns out we just got up and started running to the bunkers

I take a grenade and I pull the pin and throw it into a bunker all of a sudden BOOM the grenade explodes inside the bunker killing anyone still inside.

All of a sudden a Nazi German Soldier comes out with a Mauser k98 bolt action rifle and aims at soldier all of a sudden BANG the Nazi Soldier shoots the soldier in the chest killing him Harvey sees this and open fires at the Nazi soilder with his m1 carbine killing the Nazi soilder.

Elsewhere Nazi soilders were shooting at Jared and a group of American soilders some of the soilders fall to the ground dead

Soon I show up with a m1 Thompson and start shooting with them but all one of the germen soilders come out with his hands out

But a fellow Americans soilder shoots the German soilder dead.

But the other germen soilders surrender

Elsewhere me Wade Dade foo and Harvey go behind a bunker and we take out two grenades we pull the pins and throw the grenades into the entrance of the bunker and then all of a sudden BOOM the entrance explodes and we've got up up and Aim guns at the entrance

All of a sudden a Nazi germen soilders comes out and we open fire on him until he fell to the ground we just kept aiming our guns until another Nazi Soldier came out and we open fired on him until he fell to the ground as well.

Me" come on Doyle.

All of a sudden a soilder armed with a flamethrower name Doyle appears.

We threw another grenade at the bunker entrance and then all of the sudden BOOM.

me" now.

All of a sudden Doyle on leashes is Flames at the bunker germen soilders just began to fall or jump out of the bunker.

Soilder number one" don't shoot Let Them Burn.

At a trench germen soilders just run but American soilders come from All corners and began shooting all of the Nazi germen soilders dead.

Me" ( over the phone ) sugar cane sugar Charlie 3 say again dog one is open send in the flanks on time I kneel over

All of a sudden two germen soilders come out shouting in germen.

Soilder number one" what?

The German soilder just continued to shout.

Soldier number one" I'm sorry I can't understand you

All of a sudden the soilder shoots the two soilders dead.

Elsewhere

Harvey was just looking American soilders putting grenades into artillery guns and then artillery guns exploding.

Soldier number one" hey look at this a Hitler Youth knife.

I just take a look at the knife and then I begin remebering my heritage knowing that the Hitler and the Nazis hating Jews and that I am 1% Jewish I just begin to break down.

While elsewhere Jared just gets some sand and puts it into a tin can that says France on the lid and puts right next to the cans that say Africa and Sicily.

While I just look at Wade carrying away a wounded soilder away on a stretcher.

Jared" quite a view huh?

Me" ( takes a drink of water ) yes quite a view.

At the beach there lad many dead soilders all over and there was blood on the sand and in the water as well as dead fish as well

Harvey just looked at the dead soilders and just looked at the American flag flying on top of one of the bunkers.

Harvey takes out his picture of his wife piri piri and his kids and just looked at it and rembered the last words piri piri said to him.

Piri piri" promise you'll come back.

The blue bird just looked at the picture and shedded a tear.

Harvey" i'll come back Piri piri I promise ( kisses the picture )

The end

At the end of the day over 2,000. - 4,700 American soilders lad dead wounded and missing

And at least 1,200 Nazi germen soilders lay dead

This fanfic is dedicated to those who lost there to free Europe from Hitler and the Reich world war 2

REST IN PEACE


End file.
